plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Spider (character)
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = The Black Spider | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | Name = Unknown | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dark elf | Class = Wizard | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Elvish; Undercommon | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathReason = Ceiling collapse caused by triggered trap | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin, Wave Echo Cave | Family = | Connections = Cragmaws (hired help) Iarno Albrek / Glasstaff (hired help) King Grol (hired help) Redbrands (hired help) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} The Black Spider is a male drow wizard and the primary antagonist of Campaign 1. As an NPC, he is played by Ben P. Description Appearance The Black Spider looks like a typical drow, with ashen skin and long, white hair. His most distinguishing characteristic is his spider staff, an adamantine focus with a tip carved into the shape of a giant spider. Personality The Black Spider is bitter and harsh. He speaks as if others are inferior to him, and does not tolerate stupidity or failure. Background Nothing is known about the Black Spider's background. When questioned about why he was pursuing the Forge of Spells, he stated it was simply for power. Episode Appearances The heroes interrogate Klarg, a bugbear and minor leader in the Cragmaw tribe. He tells them that he received a messenger goblin from King Grol a few days ago. The message stated that someone called the Black Spider was paying the Cragmaws to keep an eye out for a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker, grab him, and send him and all his belongings to King Grol at Cragmaw Castle. Klarg followed the orders. After capturing Glasstaff, the heroes search his chambers. On his desk they find a letter from the Black Spider, instructing Glasstaff and the Redbrands to watch for any strangers to Phandalin and to do whatever is necessary to ensure that the strangers don't interfere with the Black Spider's plans. Gundren Rockseeker is found alive in Cragmaw Castle as a prisoner of King Grol, and is rescued by Plan B. He tells them that someone called the Black Spider coordinated his capture and he hopes that they will stop him. Halia Thornton learns that the heroes are about to head to Wave Echo Cave in search of the Black Spider, and uses her first of five owed favors to convince the party to bring the drow back alive. Deep within Wave Echo Cave, the Black Spider is found by the heroes. A battle ensues, ending with the Black Spider being knocked unconscious and captured by Plan B. However, immediately after, Wilnan unknowingly triggers a trap which causes the ceiling to collapse, and the Black Spider is crushed and killed. Luckily, the party has a scroll of revivify, and uses it bring the drow back to life. Plan B transports the Black Spider back to Phandalin and interrogates him about his motives. They then hand him over to Sildar and the town council, who lock him up in the jail. Character Information Drow Abilities * Darkvision * Innate spellcasting Spells Innate * Dancing lights (at will) * Darkness (once per day) * Faerie fire (once per day) 1st-level spells * Mage armor * Magic missile * Shield 2nd-level spells * Invisibility * Suggestion Notable Items * iron key with a head shaped like an anvil * potion of healing x1 * sack: ** 190 electrum pieces ** 130 gold pieces ** 15 platinum pieces ** small gemstones x9 ** dwarven ale mug made of hammered electrum x1 * Spider staff (taken by Cansteline) Quotations * "I serve Lolth, as we all do."